paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Nyx
|unlock = 21 |slot = 3 |price = $145,000 |mag = 6 |type = Semi-automatic |max_ammo = 60 |rate_of_fire = 400 |reload_time = 1.21 seconds |damage = 0 (20 per headshot) |accuracy = 14 |stability = 20 |concealment = 28 |threat = 0 }}The Nyx less-than-lethal pistol is a custom secondary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Nyx is special in many ways. It is one of the few weapons in the game to be inherently suppressed and is the only semi-automatic non-lethal pistol. It deals absolutely zero points of damage with every shot, though each projectile has a high chance of knocking the target out cold for a brief period. If headshots are managed, the Nyx can instantly kill up to a Blue SWAT in one hit. The incapacitation chance varies whether stealth is broken or not; the Nyx has a 75% base chance to neutralize an enemy during stealth, while the rate and time is inversely proportional to the amount of hitpoints he/she has when engaging in live combat, with specific values and chance modifiers listed on the table below. Civilians and security guards make juicy targets for the Nyx, as incapacitating a guard will put him out of duty with a 10 second delay to his pager activation. Shooting civilians will always guarantee a 100% stun chance for 30 seconds (1 minute if not alerted), making the Nyx an ideal weapon for maps with a large civilian population, though do try not to shoot them in the head. Subdued hostages and law enforcers temporarily counts as hostages until they wake up. It is unique among pistols for having a very swift magazine change and the absence of a tactical reload. That being said, the Nyx is not without its fair share of flaws. First of all, due to being a less-than-lethal weapon, it deals no damage whatsoever to enemies unless a headshot is scored and thus cannot be used to effectively kill anybody, not even the one-hitpoint-wonder civilians. It also does not benefit from Silent Killer at all due to this very same reason. Second of all, because each shot only has a chance to incapacitate, on the off-chance that a hit does not knock one's target out, the victim will become alerted and retaliate and/or raise alarms if follow-up shots also fails to pacify them. Neutralized civilians also do not "sleep" forever, and will eventually recover, entering an alerted state upon waking up, thus will still need to be monitored closely and dealt with afterwards. They also cannot be moved once out cold, and may cause panic/alert if someone else sees them, and active law enforcers on the scene will also attempt to wake their subdued comrades if given the chance. Lastly, special units are immune to the incapacitating effect of the Nyx, rendering it somewhat useless against them. They still receive the full brunt of a headshot, however. Summary Pros: * High base Concealment * Accurate and Stable * Silent * Capable of non-lethally subduing guards and civilians during stealth ** Guards subdued with the Nyx have a 10 second delay before their pagers activate * Knock-out chance increases with certain unique mods * Fast reloads * Can kill if headshots are scored Cons: * Zero base damage, as such cannot kill via body shots ** Does not benefit from pistol skills that increases damage * Only has a mediocre incapacitation chance by default * Special units are immune to the subduing effect * Small magazine size * Low total ammo * Limited unique mod pool * Suppressed barrel prohibits the use of Barrel Extensions Tips *Aced Equilibrium is useful for all kinds of handguns. They increase draw speed and reduce downtime for mag changes. *The Nyx is useful to have in a Dodge build, as through mods it can reach Concealment. *If all else fails, the Nyx is still a viable lethal sidearm if one aims for the head, dealing a flat 20 points. Incapacitation chance & modifier Modifiers The Nyx's stun chance is calculated similar to a shout's success rate. # Whether the officer is alert and has their weapon drawn; if shot at within seconds of becoming alerted, incapacitation success is almost guaranteed # Health; incapacitation success chance increases as victim health decreases, up to certain limits depending on the enemy type (highest when below to percent of maximum health) # Distance; incapacitation chance increases when the player is closer to the victim (highest when within meters) # The "Weapon Down" State; if the victim is reloading, or playing a medium or heavy pain animation, they are easier to incapacitate #* The victim is not considered to be in the 'weapon down' state if they are diving prone from suppression #* High knockdown weapons have a very high chance to cause medium/heavy pain reactions, making the Telescopic Baton and Ding Dong exceptionally effective for increasing incapacitation chances # Initial incapacitation attempts: after the first attempt, they are more vulnerable to successive attempts for the next seconds - the more attempts occur within this period, the easier they are to subdue. # Law enforcers in the process of being dominated has a chance to be incapacitated if shot. This must be done before they finish cuffing themselves. # Recovered law enforcers gains a temporary resistance to follow-up incapacitation attempts for 10 seconds. Available modifications Barrel= : .}} |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Magazine= |-|Slide= : .}} Achievements TBA Trivia *The Nyx is based on the FN 303P less-than-lethal Combatant Suppressor. The name Nyx is a reference to the Greek goddess of the same name, who is the personification of night and dreams, which fits the in-game weapon's inherent ability to induce "sleep". Gallery FN303P.png|Preview of the Nyx. Category:Blog posts